Blister and Bruises and Chocolate and Rain
by Pokepika's Haunt
Summary: Sometimes when you open your hands to catch all the things you think you love, all you ever get is blisters and bruises, but that is what chocolate and rain boots are for. Rated T for Safety, Fem!Naru Fanfic


A/N. Just a one shot I decided to write while working on some new chapters.

Summary: Sometimes, and despite your best intentions, when you try to catch a person that falls, all you get in return are blisters and bruises.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Blisters and Bruises and Chocolate and Rain**

* * *

It's one of those days. Those days when the rain doesn't seem to ever stop after it's started and the downpours so torrential and thick you can't see an inch past the waterlogged surface of your bedroom window. It's one of those days when all you can think about is when will it end, if it will end, or if the whole world is going to drown in the high risen sky's tears before tomorrow morning. It's one of those bad days where you get this icky feeling that something bad is going to happen, and though it never actually does usually, it's one of those even rarer days when that feeling comes true.

It's one of those days you find your heartbroken friend standing at the front door looking like she's been standing out there waiting for something to happen for an hour at least, and that would be lying to yourself because she's probably been waiting there for far longer and you have just now realized that she is in fact there.

She's never liked these days personally.

A lot of people hate these days. That friend that is standing there does too. Narui has loved the rain since she was little.

Because nobody can ever pin you for crying like a baby in the rain. It's always so difficult to see tears when the rain pores down like water rung from a sopping rag.

So as she stands there in the doorway, staring at a girl that she hopes to think of as a friend and hopes that she thinks the same, she wonders silently if she is standing there out of heartbreak from a boy or from something else entirely. Regardless, Narui will say nothing, because that is how she is sometimes. Despite others thoughts of her, she is not always a complete and total spaz. She is not all smiles twenty four seven, because it is impossible for her to keep an expression that long, fake or otherwise. Her cheeks would start to hurt from all the smiling anyways.

But this is off topic, and Narui has better things to do then let her mind wander aimlessly for the rest of the afternoon. She lost that privilege when she opened the door.

So she reaches down, without moving to let her friend in, and grabs a pair of rain boots, and taking a second glance at the girl standing before her, quickly goes in pursuit of another pair. She thanks any and all gods out there that she has a recently bought stock of chocolate in the fridge waiting to be devoured, those will probably come in handy once they are both done outside. But of course first she has to make her put on the boots first.

They don't really go anywhere, other than an open space where there is nobody to watch and judge and think they are crazy, and do nothing but stand there and stare at the sky as the rain continues to pore down on them both, further soaking her friend to the bone, and causing Narui's once dry hair to stick to her neck and forehead and clothes which are also sticking to her, like a too tight hug that for once, she doesn't really want.

She's not really thinking when she speaks up, but then again she never does, and that's probably how half of the thoughtful things that come out of her mouth come about. She apparently thinks better when not thinking at all.

"You know, the rain can wash away the pain if you let it. And if that doesn't help, I've got a spare box of chocolates back home." _It's okay to cry, nobody can see, I'm not watching._

The words seem so out of place and unexpected, her friend laughs. Laughs and laughs and laughs and laughs till Narui can't tell whether she is actually laughing or crying, but she gives the girl a rather awkward one armed hug and allows her to do either or anyways. Her shoulder is there if it is needed, even if it isn't really the shoulder that is wanted.

_It is the most hardest thing to do when comforting a person, to not tell them that everything will be okay and that you understand. But it's always the hardest things to do that counts the most in the end._

It isn't until after the rain has stopped that they both go back to her apartment, where a small box of selfishly bought chocolates is selflessly given to the heartbroken girl, and they both sit there on a worn out couch and ball like a baby when watching admittedly stupid and too cheesy to be any good romance movies. And it's not until the third movie finishes that she decides to speak again.

"You'll find yourself opening your hands to catch all the things you love in this world but sometimes, all you'll ever wind up getting is blisters and bruises. But that's what the chocolate and rain boots are for."

* * *

A/N. Hope you guys enjoy the one shot and thanks for reading! See ya!


End file.
